Napsáno ve hvězdách
by shadowsteed
Summary: *Czech version of my story Written in the Stars* Když Davy Jones nalezne poraněného koně ležícího na pláži uprostřed ničeho, nemá ani tušení, že záchranou jejího života změní osud nejenom svůj, ale také osudy mnoha jiných. Sledujte příběh stvoření daleko od domova, jehož příběh byl napsán hluboko v karibských mořích, a jehož přítomnost se dotkla životů všech, kteří se s ní potkají.
1. Chapter 1

_Zdravím vás, toto je česká verze mého anglického příběhu Written in the Stars z prostředí světa Pirátů z Karibiku. :) Začala jsem ji psát během léta 2017 po tom, co jsem viděla poslední díl s názvem Salazarova pomsta, tedy Dead Men Tell No Tales, a nyní, zatímco stále ještě dopisuji další kapitoly, překládám svou povídku pro české čtenáře. :)_

 **Napsáno ve hvězdách**

Kapitola 1.

Ten den bylo v Karibiku překrásné, slunečné ráno, tiché ráno, které sotva přerušil ba i jen křik osamělého racka letícího po obloze. Moře pod pomalu stoupajícím sluncem bylo klidné, a jen jemné vlnky na vodě naznačovaly, že to nebylo vlastně jen obrovské zrcadlo táhnoucí se až daleko za obzor. Bez jakékoli viditelné pevniny se zdálo nekonečné, obrovská masa temné modrošedé vody, která ve hlubinách skrývala své záhady a tajemství.

Náhle se však, jakoby odnikud, v dálce cosi objevilo. Byla to silueta lodě. V tu chvíli byste to bez dalekohledu asi ještě nepoznali, avšak jak loď připlouvala blíž, nebylo o její identitě už žádných pochyb. Kdysi zřejmě byla krásná, a pro někoho, možná, stále ještě byla, avšak vidět ji takhle plout na moři, napůl prohnilou a pokrytou mořskými řasami byl skutečně znepokojující pohled. Bludný Holanďan. Ta loď, která jakoby vystoupila z nočních můr, a která plnila děsem sny tisíců námořníků, stejně jako její strašlivý kapitán, který, když u o něm mluvíme, stál právě na palubě.

Kapitán byl, ve všech směrech, stejný jako jeho loď, děsivý, avšak ve svém vzezření byl také zvláštním způsobem majestátní. Velký klobouk, který vyjadřoval, že skutečně byl kapitánem, by mohl dlouze vyprávět o člověku, kterým kdysi musel být, a jeho jasné, modré oči, které nikdy zcela neztrácely smutek, jež se v nich skrýval, dokonce ani když se zlobil, odrážely nekonečné hlubiny jeho tragického života. Tohle byl Davy Jones, takový, jaký bude vždycky. Jeho chapadla, která mu padala kolem hlavy v podivné karikatuře plnovousu, sebou jemně škubala, jak se jejich majitel netrpělivě rozhlížel po tichých vodách.

Posledních pár dní se mu příliš nedařilo, a stejně jako jeho posádka začínal být poněkud neklidný. Skoro to vypadalo, jakoby se samo moře pro jednou rozhodlo být milosrdné, nebo spíše, že se mu rozhodlo vysmívat tím, že mu odmítalo poslat do cesty jedinou nešťastnou loď, nebo alespoň nějaké neštěstí, kterého by mohl využit. Samozřejmě je vždycky dokázal vycítit, bolest a smrtelné výkřiky námořníků, jejichž lodě a životy byly zničeny osudem, jež je potkal na těchto zrádných mořích. Ty pocity značně zeslábly během let, co jim odmítal naslouchat, nikdy jim však nedovolil zcela zmizet, neboť během následujících desetiletí mu vždycky pomohly jasně určit kde přesně hledat jejich další kořist. Poslední týden však bylo moře tiché.

Beze slova pokynul posádce, aby pokračovali dál současným směrem, a otočil se, aby se vrátil do své kajuty, když náhle něco upoutalo jeho pozornost. Nedaleko od nich loď právě míjela malý, písčitý ostrov, na jehož břehu leželo cosi bílého jako sníh. Ke svému velkému překvapení při bližším pohledu zjistil, že to byl bílý kůň. Bylo to skutečně překrásné stvoření, s dlouhou, stříbřitou hřívou splývající mu volně podél boků, avšak bylo zřejmé, že je s ním něco velice v nepořádku. Zvíře tam leželo v bezvědomí, a jeho tělo se třáslo zřejmě jakousi horečkou.

Několik okamžiků nehnutě stál a díval se, a pak zavelel svým mužům, aby vyšli na břeh. Žraločí muž jménem Maccus dorazil ke koni jako první, přiklekl k němu a hrubě ho otočil na druhý bok. V tu chvíli se před nimi odhalila hluboká, zející rána, která podezřele připomínala ránu po kulce, a nevypadala vůbec dobře, podle jejích zarudlých okrajů byla zřejmě infikovaná.

Jeho prvním instinktem bylo koně prostě zastřelit a odejít, avšak jak se díval na to umírající, nebohé stvoření, zmocnil se ho jakýsi zvláštní pocit, kterého se nedokázal zbavit. Bylo to jakoby s ním tohle zvíře bylo nějakým způsobem… spřízněné, a nedokázal se přimět k tomu, aby ho zabil. Místo toho, potřásaje zmateně hlavou, řekl posádce aby ji, neboť to skutečně byla klisna, zvedli a odnesli ji zpátky na loď. Posádka byla jeho rozhodnutím přinejmenším překvapeně, avšak stejně jako vždy poslechli jeho rozkazy. Položili klisnu pod jeden ze stěžňů, a udělali jí aspoň trochu pohodlí na hromadě starých hadrů, které našli kdesi v podpalubí.

Nakonec to byl kapitán sám, kdo se později o zraněné zvíře postaral. Stále ještě nevěděl, co přesně ho přimělo k tomu, aby to udělal, ale z nějakého důvodu si přál udržet tohle stvoření naživu. Ještě ze svého starého života si pamatoval, jak smíchat nejrůznější druhy mořských rostlin, které naštěstí rostly volně všude na jeho lodi, a vytvořit z nich silné léky. Tyhle znalosti mnohokrát zachránily životy jeho posádky, tenkrát když byl ještě pouhým kapitánem obchodní lodi. Teď měly zachránit život tomuto koni.

Před pár minutami se mu podařilo vyndat kulku, která stále ještě vězela v rameni zvířete, a byl rád, že bolest během celého procesu udržela klisnu v bezvědomí. Kouskem látky teď jedním ze svých nejdelších chapadel jemně aplikoval na ránu hojivou mast. Nemohl si toho samozřejmě všimnout, avšak jak se tak díval na to stvoření, zamračený výraz na jeho tváři poněkud změkl, jak se v jeho mysli vynořily nové, byť staré vzpomínky, vzpomínky na jeho dětství dlouho předtím, než se rozhodl stát se námořníkem, a na farmu, kde strávil tolik času péčí o otcova zvířata. Nevěděl, jak si něco takového mohl ještě po tak dlouhé době pamatovat, avšak teď, sám se svými myšlenkami, si je připomínal s láskou. Nějakou dobu tak zůstal, ztracen ve vzpomínkách, pak však zavrtěl hlavou a postavil se, opět jako kapitán Bludného Holanďana. Jeho těžké kroky zazněly na odchodu tichou lodí, avšak to, co jeho očím zůstalo neviditelné, byl pár temných, hnědých očí, které teď sledovaly každý jeho krok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Napsáno ve hvězdách**

Kapitola 2.

Byla už hluboká noc, když znovu otevřela oči, probuzená tím nejtísnivějším, zároveň však tím nejkrásnějších zvukem, jaký kdy v životě slyšela. Jak se rozhlédla kolem sebe aby zjistila, kde se nachází, uvědomila si, že je na lodi, a její oči se rozšířily překvapením když jí měsíční světlo odhalilo loď se všemi jejími prapodivnými a děsivými detaily. Pak se její myšlenky opět soustředily na hudbu, která doléhala k jejím uším, a ty se zvědavě vztyčily ve snaze přijít na to, o co se jedná. Někdo na této lodi hrál na varhany.

Cítila se celá rozlámaná, jak po tak dlouhou dobu, která se zdála být několik dnů ležela na zemi, a tak, stavíc jednu nohu opatrně vedle druhé se pokusila vstát, avšak jakmile to však udělala, vystřelil jejím levým ramenem žhavý plamen, a ona si lehla zpátky na zem, zatímco se jí z hrdla vydral výkřik bolesti. V tu chvíli hudba přestala, a několik vteřin na to na sobě cítila mnoho párů očí jak se posádka přišla podívat na svého hosta.

Hluboko ve své kajutě kapitán Davy Jones tak jako mnohokrát předtím, zcela pohroužen do hudby, vyhrával na své varhany. Byla to píseň, jejíž melodie by dojala každého, píseň naplněná smutkem a bolestí zlomeného srdce. Hluboké tóny varhan stoupaly stále výš a výš jak se dotýkal kláves se stále větší vášní, všechna jeho chapadla dohromady tvořící kakofonii mocných zvuků, které byly slyšet daleko na moře jako zuřící bouře.

Náhle však byla jeho hudba přerušena úplně jiným zvukem, vysokým zvukem naplněným bolestí mnohem naléhavějšího charakteru, a on věděl, že by se o to měl co nejdříve postarat, než jeho posádka udělá v jeho nepřítomnosti něco hloupého a naprosto zbytečného. A tak se zvedl ze svého sedátka a vydal se ven na palubu, prodíraje se houfem civějících námořníků.

Dívala se na ně, tisknouce se nepatrně k mokrému, dřevěnému zábradlí, jejich zvědavé a ne zrovna přátelské pohledy ji značně znervózňovaly, a ona prudce trhla hlavou když se jí jeden z nich pokusil dotknout, varovně zaržála a cvakla čelistmi až málem zasáhla jeho prsty. Vypadal mnohem lidštěji než ostatní ze skupiny, třebaže jedna polovina jeho obličeje byla pokryta ježíkovitými trny. Rukou, která jen o vlásek unikla rozmačkání koňskými zuby teď sáhl po meči a namířil přímo na její krk, když se jim náhle nad hlavami rozlehl hlas.

"Co se to tu k čertu děje?" Otočila hlavu tím směrem, jak se posádka pomalu rozestoupila aby jejich kapitán, muž, který jí připadal jako nejvíce fascinující z nich, mohl projít. Podíval se na ni a ona sklonila hlavu směrem k zemi a zahrabala kopytem po tvrdé podlaze. Pamatovala si na něj ze svého dřívějšího, krátkého okamžiku při vědomí, a pamatovala si na laskavost, se kterou ošetřoval její ránu, avšak teď se na ní díval tvrdým pohledem, jak před opět jako obávaný ďábel moře. Muž, který ji předtím ohrožoval, později se dozvěděla, že se jmenuje Koleniko, zastrčil svou zbraň do pochvy a otočil se ke svému kapitánovi.

"Myslím, že bysme jí měli prostě vyhodit z lodi." řekl. "Budou s ní jen samé problémy."

"Nebo bychom jí prostě mohli sníst." ozval se s nadějí jiný hlas a mnozí další začali tomuto nápadu nadšeně přikyvovat. Avšak kapitán na to zavrtěl hlavou a vyštěkl: "Nikdo tomuhle zvířeti neublíží, je vám to jasné? Zůstane na téhle lodi, dokud se neuzdraví, a zatímco budeme čekat vydáme se k nejbližšímu přístavu kde jí vysadíme co nejblíže civilizovaným břehům to půjde. Rozumíte?"

Nečekal na jejich odpověď a přešel, nebo spíše překulhal směrem ke klisně. Když přišel blíž, překvapivě se uklidnila, jakoby jí jeho vzhled vůbec nevadil, avšak její veliké, hnědé oči na něj neustále upřeně zíraly. Přelétl pohledem její zranění a věděl, že to bude ještě nějakou dobu trvat než se bude bez problémů pohybovat, což znamenalo, že se Holanďan nebude moci s ní na palubě potopit, a tak se budou moci pohybovat směrem k jejich cíli pouze velmi pomalu, neboť Holanďan nebyla příliš rychlá loď. Na druhé straně tak jejich host bude mít dostatek času se zotavit, než se jí bude muset zbavit.

Jak tak kráčel směrem ke své kajutě, přidal se k němu jeho první důstojník. "Kapitáne, proč jsme vzali to bídné stvoření na palubu? Vždyť nás akorát zpomalí. Neměli bychom teď lovit nějakou pirátskou chátru nebo tak něco?" zeptal se opatrně ve snaze nebýt ve své zvědavosti příliš troufalý, ale kapitán nad tím jen mávl klepetem, a pak vytáhl svou dýmku, naplnil ji, zastrčil si ji do úst a zvolna vyfoukl trochu dýmu. "Já vím, co dělám. Třeba nám přinese trochu štěstí." řekl a hlasitě se zasmál. "Dělejte co máte a přestaňte se vyptávat, za pár dní jí budeme mít z krku." S posledním slovem pak zmizel v lodní zdi, a nechal posádku s koněm samotnou.

Během několika následujících dní se mladá klisna zotavovala na palubě Bludného Holanďana. Našli jí na lodi nové místo, takové, které bylo víc kryté před občasnými bouřkami. Ukázalo se, že krmit ji nebude žádný problém, jakmile se uzdravila natolik, že se mohla pohybovat bez toho, aniž by cítila bolest, začala se spokojeně pást na vodních rostlinách, které rostly na zdech lodi všude kolem ní.

A uzdravovala se překvapivě rychle. Po pěti dnech už byla dostatečně silná aby stála na novou a pohybovala se po palubě, i když většinu času jen stála na svém místě a z bezpečné vzdálenosti sledovala posádku. Byl to právě tento den, kdy Bludný Holanďan konečně natrefil na nějakou loď, ne víc než pouhé obchodní plavidlo, což však bylo víc než dost pro Holanďana, a Krakenovi to stačilo určitě.

Slunce právě zapadalo, když Davy Jones stál na palubě a nechával si obličej ovívat lehkým, jemným větříkem, když ze strážního koše přišlo nadšené volání. Uviděli loď. Byla to malá, podsaditá loď, stavěná spíše na obranu než k rychlosti, ale pro kapitána a jeho mazlíčka to pořád byla snadná kořist.

Na jeho rozkaz se členové posádky okamžitě vrhli do práce a brzy ke kapitánovým uším dolehly zvuky zděšených výkřiků a příšerné skřípání lodi odsouzené k záhubě jak se Krakem rozletěl ke svému cíli. Během minut se loď proměnila v hromadu dřevěných sutin a Holanďan plul líně mezi nimi aby posbíral, co zbylo, dva muže a mladého chlapce, pravděpodobně syna jednoho z nich, a posádka se shromáždila kolem zatímco klečeli u lodního zábradlí očekávaje svůj osud.

Ze svého malého koutku lodi bílá klisna zvědavě pozorovala, co se bude dít, a teď když bylo po všem přišla pomalu blíž, aby se podívala co rybáři chytili do svých sítí. Klapot jejích kopyt všechny překvapil, neboť posádka v tom vzrušení na chvíli zapomněla, že je na lodi, a zajatcům to muselo jistě připadat jako halucinace, vidět takové stvoření na lodi jako je tahle.

Klisna přišla blíž k nejbližšímu muži, ještě mladému námořníkovi s temnými vlasy a tmavou, opálenou kůží muže, který tráví spoustu času na slunci, a sklonila hlavu aby se na něj mohla podívat blíž. Nedaleko zazněly kapitánovy kroky, avšak ty se zastavily jak on, stejně jako zbytek posádky, stál a zvědavě vyčkával co se bude dít dál. Muž byl nepochybně vyděšený, avšak vztáhl ruku a opatrně pohladil koňský nos. Hleděl do zvířecích očí a na krátkou dobu se nic nehýbalo.

A pak náhle, ve chvíli, kterou nikdo nedokázal postřehnout, se v těch hlubokých, hnědých očích, které zíraly hluboko do námořníkovy duše, něco změnilo. Jelikož se klisna nedívala směrem k posádce, nikdo neviděl, co to vlastně bylo, ale muž to viděl a v tom okamžiku zešílel strachem. Okamžitě vyskočil na nohy a z posledních sil proklouzl mezerou ve shromážděné posádce a rozběhl se na druhou stranu lodi.

Jakmile začal muž utíkat, k ještě většímu překvapení všech se klisna rozběhla hned za ním, a její řehtání znělo jakoby se vynořila ze samotného pekla, a přestože se pohybovala ještě trochu ztuhle, jak jí zpomalovalo její zranění, dokázala ho dohonit překvapivě rychle. Muž během směrem k zábradlí, evidentní rozhodnutý raději skočit do náruče smrti než aby zůstal tady, ale klisna běžící za ním neměla v úmyslu mu to dovolit. Vyskočila vysoko do vzduchu, aby mu zahradila cesta a znemožnila mu tak utéct, avšak jakmile se její kopyta znovu dotkla země, její zraněná noha už nedokázala dál unést její váhu, podlomila se pod ní a ona přepadla přes zábradlí dolů do vody.

Muž nahoře se v šoku zastavil a velmi rychle ho chytili, a všichni, kdo se v tu chvíli nemuseli starat o zajatce se naklonili přes zábradlí a sledovali jak se zvíře rychle přicházející o síly snažilo bojovat s proudem, zatímco se mu sotva dařilo držet hlavu nad vodou.

Pak se však stalo něco neuvěřitelného. Jakoby se pod ní nějakým zázrakem objevila země, kůň najednou přestal bojovat, a o pár vteřin později všichni viděli proč, jak se kolem ní omotalo několik silných, tlustých chapadel a vyzvedlo ji nad hladinu. Když se nad vodou objevila i Krakenova obrovská hlava, všichni očekávali, že ji sežere, namísto toho ji však jemně postavil zpátky na palubu, jedno chapadlo držel stále omotané kolem jejího tělo dokud si nebyl jistý, že dokáže stát bez jeho pomoci. Jakmile byla klisna volná, otočila se zařehtala na znamení díků, z temnoty pod lodí jí nestvůra odpověděla hlubokým zabručením.

Scéna, které se právě stali svědky, byla tak neskutečná, že se nikdo na lodi nebyl s to se na chvíli pohnout, než je kapitánův hlas vytrhl z jejich transu. "Tak jo, vy líné krysy, představení je u konce, zpátky do práce." zvolal a loď se okamžitě probudila, všechno se vrátilo do normálu. Nakonec s nimi žádný s těch námořníků nezůstal, z nějakého důvodu se všichni raději zvolili smrt v hlubinách než aby si našli nové místo na Holanďanovi. Pro kapitána to byla škoda jistě, ale v té době mu to ještě nepřišlo nijak podezřelé, přestože teď byli všichni na jejich koňského pasažéra velice zvědaví. Když se na to však zeptali, nemohl jim dát žádnou odpověď. Ještě nevěděl, co si o ní má vlastně myslet, a tak se pro teď rozhodl ji sledovat a počkat, co dalšího se o ní časem dozví. Bylo mu však jasné, že je v ní víc, mnohem víc, než se na první pohled zdálo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Napsáno ve hvězdách**

Kapitola 3.

Toto vlastní, osobní vyprávění jsem začala psát proto, abyste vy, drazí čtenáři, věděli z první ruky jak můj příběh vlastně začal, a kde jsem byla před těmito událostmi, protože je to důležité k tomu, abyste jim důkladně porozuměli. Žila jsem už po docela dlouhou dobu, a v průběhu historie jsem se stala svědkem mnoha důležitých věcí, přestože jen málokdo se dozví o tom, že se kdy staly.

Zrodila jsem se původně ve Velké Británii, ve Skotsku, abych byla přesná. Kvůli našemu příběhu vám o sobě zatím příliš neřeknu, avšak všechno se stejně brzy dozvíte. Kdysi jsem žila u nádherného jezera ležícího na toku jedné řeky, to však bylo jen do chvíle než zde lidé objevili docela bohaté ložisko uhlí, a jezero bylo nakonec zničeno, aby udělalo místo nově postaveným domům. Musela jsem si najít nový domov, a právě tehdy jsem poprvé spatřila moře. Stála jsem tam, dýchala slaný vzduch, poprvé v životě se dívala na modrý kontinent, a v tu chvíli jsem se zamilovala.

Jak jsem se dostala sem, do Karibiku, to už je samozřejmě jiný příběh. Odpověď na to je přirozeně muž, či spíše ten, kterého jsem já nazývala svým druhem. Setkala jsem se s ním ve stejný den, co jsem poznala moře. Byl to cestovatel a tohle místo velmi miloval, a jakoby věděl, že zde budu také šťastná, rozhodl se ukázat mi tohle místo první. Zatímco on však chtěl pokračovat dál, já se zde rozhodla zůstat, a tak, protože jsme oba dva byli celkem samotářská stvoření, dohodli jsme se na tom, že se budeme čas od času setkávat kdykoliv on se vrátí zpátky k těmto břehům, a po nějakou dobu to skutečně fungovalo, až jednoho dne odešel, a už jsem ho nikdy neviděla. Nikdy jsem se nedozvěděla, co se s ním stalo, ale jakýkoliv smutek, který jsem cítila v srdci, brzy vyléčilo moře.

Pak jsem si našla osamělý ostrov, a po nějakou dobu jsem na něm žila sama. Mnoho lidí sem nepřicházelo, většinou to byli pašeráci, kteří mně nijak neobtěžovali, pokud jsem já nechávala na pokoji je, což jsem také dělala, a tak si byli sotva vědomi toho, že tam jsem. A ani já jsem ostrov příliš často neopouštěla, takže můj život byl docela klidný, až do toho osudného dne, kdy poblíž ostrova zakotvila ta loď, a postrčila můj osud úplně novým směrem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Napsáno ve hvězdách**

Kapitola 4.

Během následujících dnů sledoval kapitán neobvyklého hosta na jejich palubě velice pečlivě. Klisna se teď většinou držela stranou, a vždy zmizela hned potom, co se jim podařilo ulovit nějakou loď, bylo to zvláštní, jakoby věděla, že se kvůli ní minule něco pokazilo, a tak měl nyní kapitán ve své hrsti několik nových námořníků. Jeho muži si jí teď většinou nevšímali, pokud ji míjeli, sotva o ní zavadili pohledem, avšak Davy Jones si všiml, že zde byl jeden člen posádky, jež k ní docela přilnul, a to byl, k jeho velkému překvapení, Kraken.

Během chvil, kdy byla ta příšera vzhůru a loď se nepohybovala, Kraken často vystrčil svá chapadla nahoru podél boku lodě, a ona pokaždé přišla blíž a jemně do nich začala šťouchat nosem, a vesele řehtat, když ji se stejnou hravostí začal pošťuchovat i on. Ano, ti dva si spolu skutečně hráli, a kapitán nedokázal zaživa přijít na to, jak něco takového bylo možné.

To samé se před ním odehrávalo právě v této chvíli, a on fascinovaně sledoval, jak se ty dvě tak neuvěřitelně rozdílné bytosti kočkují a dovádí, a bílou klisnu poskakující kolem, jemně okusující jeho slizovité končetiny, zatímco on ji tahal za hřívu a ocas. Vypadala elegantně a majestátně dokonce i při tom, co právě dělala, a pro kapitána bylo zřejmé, že se vracejí síly, což také znamenalo, že přišel čas, aby konečně opustila loď. Byl velice překvapen, když si uvědomil, že ho to nepotěšilo tak, jak očekával. Přinesla na tuto loď nový život, který tam předtím chyběl, a bylo rozhodně zábavné ji sledovat, avšak pro to, aby se věci vrátily do starých kolejí, museli ji nechat jít.

A tak, o další dva dny později, kdy se jim konečně podařilo najít vhodný kus pevniny, přiblížili se z druhé strany ostrova, tak aby je nebylo vidět, a připluli tak blízko ke břehu, jak to jen bylo možné, nařídil Davy Jones Maccusovi a Clankerovi, aby odvedli koně džunglí až k nedalekému městu. Ani jednomu z nich se jít nechtělo, a ani ona nebyla příliš ochotná loď opustit, všichni však nakonec poslechli tón kapitánova zvýšeného hlasu.

Maccus dal klisně kolem krku staré lano, a vyvedl ji z lodi na zem. Jakmile se jejích kopyt dotkla voda, začala si vykračovat už mnohem veseleji, avšak jak vystoupila na písčitý břeh a pod koruny prvních stromů, otočila klisna krk tak, aby se mohla podívat na kapitána stojícího na palubě lodi, a v jejím zařehtání se ozvalo kapitánovi něco, co kapitánovi pozoruhodně připadalo jako vděčnost.

Les v této části ostrova byl hustý, a bylo obtížné se jím prodírat, a tak byli naši dva členové posádky rádi, když se klisna náhle ujala vedení, a začala jim svým podstatně větším tělem klestit cestu zelení. Maccus si pamatoval směr, kterým měli zhruba jít, aby se k městu dostali, a tak, protože se chtěl co nejdříve vrátit ke své lodi, zatahal za lano, aby ji popohnal k rychlejší chůzi. Proto ho také dost rozladilo, když se klisna náhle zastavila, rozhlédla se, a pak se náhle vydala mezi stromy přesně opačným směrem, než kam měli namířeno. Když ji odmítli následovat, otočila se a podívala se na ně, a po chvíli přetahování s lanem netrpělivě škubla, pak znovu a ještě jednou, a než si uvědomili, co se děje, naposledy pohodila hlavou a tímto jedním, mocným škubnutím se staré lano přetrhlo, a klisna poskočila a rozběhla se vpřed, vyhazujíc zadníma nohama jako mladé hříbě. Zlostně se na sebe podívali a rozběhli se za ní, zvláštní však bylo, že se zdálo, jakoby se klisna nesnažila před nimi utíkat, naopak zpomalila do tempa, kterému mohli stačit, jakoby se je snad snažila někam zavést.

Když dorazili na malou mýtinu, zastavila, a, zatímco je neustále ostražitě pozorovala, začala se zvolna procházet kolem, očichávala a rozhrabávala zemi, až po chvíli krátce, vítězně zaržála, a s očekáváním se na ně podívala. Přišli blíž, a ona zahrabala kopytem v zemi před nimi, čímž jim dávala jasný signál toho, co po nich chce. To je zaujalo, a tak, protože neměli lopaty, začali hrabat v zemi rukama, a jejich zvědavost se ještě zvýšila, když po chvíli narazili na dřevěný povrch jakési truhly. Když ji vytáhli ze země, zjistili, že dřevo, které drželo zámek na místě už zetlelo, a tak bylo snadné se dostat dovnitř, a oni zalapali po dechu, když spatřili truhlu plnou zlatých mincí a zářivých drahokamů. Jak se začali tím pokladem probírat, uslyšeli hlasité zafrkání a koňské zařehtání, a když zvedli hlavy, byl kůň pryč, jakoby se do vzduchu vypařil.

Postavili se, sebrali truhlu, a vydali se zpátky k lodi, která s nimi zmizí zpátky do moře. Řeknou kapitánovi, že klisnu odvedli k městu a nechali jí tam, vymyslí si nějakou historku o tom, jak cestou našli poklad, a celá ta záležitost s tím podivným koněm bude uzavřená. Kdyby tak měli jen trochu tušení, že tenhle krátký příběh byl pro ně pouze začátkem jednoho mnohem většího.


End file.
